


Forever

by Reaperfox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ten/Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaperfox/pseuds/Reaperfox
Summary: This is an oldie that I'm reposting from Time & Chips over on Livejournal! That 'missing scene' we see a glimpse of at the start of 'Army of Ghosts'. Just a little drabble!





	Forever

Airborne rays and the glow of a setting sun, a blistering orange sky pierced with swelling darkness. This is the place where he’ll tell her he loves her, through words unspoken and heavy, said between needy kisses and fumbling breath. His grip will shake and he’ll tell himself he’s in too deep as he presses his body against hers. His kiss that time will last a little longer.

-

“Forever,” she’ll reply, and though it’s not her promise to keep, it’s a lie he allows himself to ignore. He’ll remind himself he’s in too deep, but his smile will be real.


End file.
